1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates t o a centralized distribution of a serial data bus for a plurality of peripheral devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a monitor base that comprises a serial bus hub having a plurality of ports.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripheral device s designed to operate with home and office computer systems are typically connected on the rear of the computer system""s central processing unit (CPU). The CPU in turn provides the appropriate interface and control for these peripheral devices through individualized connections. With the proliferation of peripheral devices designed to operate with a computer system, an entanglement of cables can easily form when a number of peripheral devices are connected to the CPU. This entanglement of cables presents a drawback because it gives rise to the general difficulty of determining which cable connection on the rear of the CPU supports the corresponding peripheral device. This particular drawback is compounded by the connectors being closely positioned to each other on the rear of the CPU.
The variety of peripheral devices that contribute to an entanglement of cables and wires around a personal computer include the computer keyboard, mouse, speakers, microphones, video cameras, joy sticks, telephones, scanners, etc. The current method for connecting these peripheral devices is on the rear of the CPU. Even if the connecting wires are kept organized, they still tend to be annoying and unsightly to the user. Furthermore, there is limited spacing at the rear of the CPU for the many peripheral connections.
This leads to another deficiency in terms of accessibility to the connectors located on the rear of the CPU. The connector locations on the rear of the CPU do not always provide for easy access and installation of the cables connected to a peripheral device. It is common for an installer to have to reach behind the CPU in order to make a desired connection, which is sometimes performed in an awkward orientation. Due to the placement, orientation and weight of the CPU, it is not always a simple matter of moving the CPU to expose the peripheral connectors.
Another shortcoming that results from connecting peripheral devices directly to the CPU is the added necessity of requiring close proximity of the CPU to the workspace since peripheral devices come with a limited amount of interface cabling. In other words, the peripheral devices cannot be used a large distance from the CPU. However, if the peripheral devices could operate without having to connect directly to the CPU, then the CPU could be remotely located. Remotely locating the CPU frees up workspace for the user by allowing the CPU to be relocated to another area away from the user.
In summary, connecting peripheral devices directly on the rear of a CPU presents drawbacks. First, is the unsightliness of the resulting cables converging to a limited space on the rear of the CPU. Second, connector accessibility does not always provide for easy access and installation of the peripheral devices on the rear of the CPU. And third, the CPU must be in close proximity to the workspace since the peripheral devices come with a limited amount of cabling.
Hence, there is a need to provide a centralized distribution of a serialized data bus for a plurality of peripheral devices. With a centralized distribution hub for a serial bus, a computer system""s peripheral devices, i.e., keyboard, mouse, printer, scanner, joy stick, video camera, etc., are connected to the serial bus hub instead of on the rear of the central processing unit. This capability would overcome the drawbacks and shortcomings of connecting the peripheral devices on the rear of the CPU.
The present invention relates to a monitor base that comprises a serial bus hub and a plurality of ports connected to the hub for interface with a plurality of peripheral devices.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the present invention relates to a support structure provided for a monitor comprising a serial bus hub and a plurality of ports connected to the hub for interface with a plurality of peripheral devices.
A further aspect of the invention is a serial bus hub comprising a monitor base wherein the monitor base comprises a plurality of ports for interface with a plurality of peripheral devices.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the present invention relates to a computer system comprising a central processing unit and a monitor having a base, wherein the base comprises a serial bus hub and a plurality of ports connected to the hub for interfacing with a plurality of peripheral devices.
Still a further aspect of the invention is a method of interfacing a plurality of peripheral devices from a serial bus hub, comprising the steps of interfacing with a serial bus and distributing a plurality of ports connected to the serial bus within the hub.
Still further aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description wherein exemplary embodiments of the invention are discussed. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various obvious aspects without departing from the invention. The drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.